Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni
Der Anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (jap. ひぐらしのなく頃に) wurde vom Studio Deen unter der Regie von Chiaki Kon produziert. Die erste Staffel umfasst 26 Folgen und wurde das erste Mal vom 4. April 2006 bis zum 26. September des Jahres im japanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Die Handlung wurde sowohl in Form von zwei Anime-Fernsehserien, einer OVA, als auch in mehreren Manga, Hörspielen, Light Novels und als Realfilm adaptiert. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni zeichnet sich aus durch die Mischung aus Splatter, Dementia, Horror, Psychological, Mystery und Thriller, mit einem Hauch von Comedy. Nach der Erstausstrahlung wurde die Serie in Japan, Frankreich und Nordamerika durch den Lizenznehmer Geneon vertrieben, der jedoch im September 2007 die Ankündigung machte, dass er alle laufenden Anime-Lizenzen einstellen werde. Handlung Die Geschichte des Animes Higurashi no Naku Koro ni spielt in einem kleinen abgeschiedenen Ort namens Hinamizawa im Jahre 1983. Dort zog vor kurzem der Hauptcharakter, Keiichi Maebara, zusammen mit seiner Familie in ein großes Haus, um dem Trubel der Großstadt zu entkommen. Anfangs noch fremd in dieser für ihn neuen Umgebung, weitab von allen Annehmlichkeiten des modernen Großstadtlebens, freundet er sich schnell mit einigen Leuten aus der einzigen Schule im Dorf an, darunter Rena Ryuuguu, Mion Sonozaki, Rika Furude und Satoko Houjou, welche ihm helfen, sich schnell einzuleben. Er führt ein sorgenfreies Leben mit diesen Freunden, von denen jeder seine eigene grauenhafte Vergangenheit hat. Es scheint alles recht friedlich und entspannt zu sein, bis Keiichi eines Tages von einem dunklen Geheimnis erfährt, welches der Ort in sich birgt. Vor fünf Jahren fand ein Mord statt und wirft noch heute seinen Schatten. Jedes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit am 19. Juni des jährlichen Watanagashi-Festes kommt jeweils eine Person auf seltsame Weise ums Leben und eine weitere Person verschwindet spurlos. Man sagt, dies hätte etwas mit Oyashiro-sama und seinem Fluch zu tun. Keiichi findet heraus, dass die Opfer dieser Todesfälle immer in irgendeiner Verbindung zu seinen Freunden stehen. Nach und nach fängt Keiichi an, Nachforschungen über diese Verbrechen anzustellen und kommt dabei hinter Geheimnisse, von denen er sich wünschen würde, sie nie erfahren zu haben... *Was steckt wirklich dahinter ?... *Warum leben die, die eben erst gestorben sind, wieder ?... *Warum gibt es schon wieder dieses Fest ?... Rollen Hauptrollen Dies sind die wichtigsten Figur der gesamten Serie. Jedoch sind manche gerade nicht so ziemlich die Wichtigsten der Serie. Keiichi Maebara Keiichi Maebara ist ins ländliche Hinamizawa neu zugezogen, gewöhnt sich aber recht schnell an das Landleben, da sein Selbstbewusstsein und offener Umgang mit anderen Menschen ihn schnell Anschluss finden lassen. Weitere wesentliche Charakterzüge an ihm sind sein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in seine Freunde und seine Zielstrebigkeit. Der größte Unterschied zu seinem Leben in der Stadt besteht darin, dass in der Schule von Hinamizawa aufgrund der geringen Einwohnerzahl mehrere Jahrgänge in einer Schulkasse zusammengefasst sind. Die Klassensprecherin Mion Sonozaki nimmt ihn aber recht schnell in ihren "Club" auf, der sich durch das häufige Abhalten spielerischer Wettkämpfe auszeichnet, bei denen nicht etwa der Gewinner belohnt, sondern der Verlierer bestraft wird, in der Regel indem er etwas demütigend Peinliches tun muss. Mit Intelligenz und Empathie schlägt sich Keiichi trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit aber bei diesen Spielen erstaunlich gut, womit er nicht nur die anderen Club-Mitglieder überrascht, sondern in ihnen auch den Ehrgeiz entfacht, Keiichi unbedingt zu besiegen, so dass man manchmal das Gefühl hat, die anderen Mitglieder (Mion, Rena, Rika und Satoko) würden sich alle gegen ihn verbünden. Rena Ryuuguu Rena Ryuuguu ist die etwas schusselige, aber liebenswürdige beste Freundinn von Mion Sonozaki. Sie hat all zu eine große Schwäche an süßen Gegenständen, worüber sie verrückt wird, wenn sie etwas Süßes sieht. Ihr Verhalten wirkt mächtig, wie sie Rika und andere in ihrem Alter leicht und schnell hochheben kann. Wenn sie etwas Süßes sieht, dann befindet sie sich in einem "Kawaii-Modus". Ihre Vergangenheit war sehr schlimm für sie. Ihre Mutter hasst sie, weil sie auch vieles Schreckliches tat. Selbst Rena hatte vieles Schreckliches getan. Sie heißt in echt "Reina". Da sie ein neues Leben anfangen möchte, lehnte sie ihren echten Namen "Reina" zu "Rena" ab. Dieser Name kommt den manchen etwas seltsam vor. Früher war sie immens unberechenbar und gewalttätig. Jedoch in der Gegenwart wirkt sie naiv, liebevoll und ziemlich harmlos. Dennoch besitzt sie ebenfalls eine "dunkle Seite" wie die meisten der Serie. Zumbeispiel wenn sie angelogen wird, reagiert sie auf dies sehr sauer und schreit ein lautes "Lügner!" aus sich heraus. Jedoch ändert sich schnell ihre Persöhnlichkeit schnell und sie wirkt etwas naiv. Mion Sonozaki Mion Sonozaki '''ist die Älteste der Truppe. Sie ist sogar die Anführerinn und Klassensprecherin von der Schule im Club. Sie ist die ältere Zwillingsschwester von Shion Sonozaki. Ihr Aussehen ähneln wie von einem Spielbild sehr, aber dennoch die Persöhnlichkeiten unterscheiden sich sehr; obwohl Shion viele Male fraulicher und liebevoller als Mion ist, verhält Mion sich an der Gegenwart öfters jungenhaft, verfügt über weniger Umgangsformen. Sie ist die Erbin der Sonozaki-Family, wird daher respektiert und sogar auch gefürchtet. Mion liebt es in Brett-Kartenspiele, ihre Gegner zu reizen, in dem sie ihnen beschämende Strafkostüme anzieht. Sie ist in desen Clubaktivitäten wie eine echte feindliche Rivalin. Dazu besitzt Mion ebenfalls eine mädchenhafte Seite, die sehr schnell auftauchen kann, wenn sie sich schockiert fühlt. Sie beschloss, dass Shion drei Fingernägel hintereinander reisen soll, damit ihrer großen Liebe, ihrem Boudyguard, ihrem Onkel Yoshirou vergeben sein soll, was sich jedoch bei Satoshi falsch herausstellt. Es war gelogen, dass Satoshi vergeben sein sollte, stattdesen wurde Shion vergeben. Shion wirkte immens, diesen Augenblick, wo Shion ihre Nägel herausriss, kaltblütig und gnadenlos. Jedoch hatte sie in echt Mitleid mit Shion und riss sich direkt die drei Fingernägel ab, damit Shion und Satoshi ein glückliches Leben leben können. Shion Sonozaki '''Shion Sonozaki ist Mion Sonozakis jüngere Zwillingsschwester. Da sie sich sehr ähneln, tauschen sie vor einander gerne die Rollen. All zu gut sehen sie sich sehr ähnlich, aber die Persöhnlichkeiten sind sehr unterschiedlich; ihr Verhalten löst oft pysische Probleme heraus, aber ist dennoch viele Male mädchenhafter und verantwortungsvoller auf ihre Schwester Mion. Ihre Schwester verhält sich an der Regel, nicht sehr weiblich und liebevoll. Dennoch besitzt Shion eine "dunkle Seite" in sich. Dieser kommt immer wenn sie sich verzweifelt fühlt. Sie lebt Shouwa-Jahr (1983) nicht im Dorf Hinamizawa, sonderm in der nächstlegenden, größeren Stadt namens "Okinomiya. In dieser Stadt arbeitet sie im Cosplay-Resteraunt-Laden "Angel-Mort", muss daher extravaganten Kleidunge anziehen. Doch in der zweiten Staffel von Higurashi, tritt sie sogar dem Club ihrer älteren Schwester Mion ein. Weshalb sie eine enorme Intelligenz besitzt, wurde sie von der Sonozaki-Family in einem Internation namens "Saint Lucia Academy" geschickt, um nicht als Last zu zerfallen, aus dem sie allerdings im Shouwa-Jahr 57 (1982) weglief. Sie hasst diese Schule und nannte sie deshalb aus Hass eine "Fabrik für die Herstellung von Damen". Shion bezeichnete sich deshalb (in der Sound Novel Fassung) als Ungläubige. Da Mion eine besondere Fähigkeit an das Flirten besitzt, setzt sie ihre weiblichen Eigenschaften aus und macht ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion damit reizbar und eifersüchtig, während sie mit ihrem Schwarm Keiichi abflirtet, woraufhin Shion sich darüber witzig macht, dass Mion so jungenhaft ist. Shion hat zu Satoshi eine sehr starke Beziehung. Als er spurlos verschwand, war Shion sehr bedrückt. Er gab Shion den Auftrag - sich liebevoll um Satoko zu bekümmern, was sie aber nicht tat, sie stattdesen umbringt. Es wäre für sie das Beste, wenn Satoko und ihre Tante am Watanagashi-Fest gestorben wären, damit Shion ein liebevolles Leben mit Satoshi Leben könnte. In der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai" bekümmerte sich jedoch Shion fürsorglich um Satoko und wartete mit auf Satoshis Rückkehr. Satoko Houjou Satoko Houjou ist die jüngere Schwester von Satoshi Houjou. Sie scheint auf dem ersten Blick als sehr hilflos und schwach gesehen zu werden. Satoshi und sie hatten eine sehr schwere Zeit hinter sich. Denn seitdem ihre Eltern starben, wurden sie von ihrem Onkel Teppei und ihrer Tante Tamae aufgenommen und von ihnen missbraucht. Als Satoshi spurlos verschwand, wurde Satoko in einem Heim geschickt, wo sie Rika kennenlernte und beschloss mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen, damit Satoko sich nicht einsam fühlen soll. Seidtem sie beste Freunde sind, helfen sie sich immer und gehen immer zusammen zur Schule. Satoshi gab jedoch Shion den Auftrag - sich liebevoll um Satoko zu kümmern, was sich aber falsch herausstellt. Stattdesen rächt Shion sich an Satoko, da sie sich auch Anfangs so abhängig von im war. Satoko hatte durch Höhen und Tiefen, durch Ehrgeiz geschafft, stärker zu werden. Doch all dem hatten Satoshi und Satoko ein sehr gutes Verhältniss zu einander. Satoshi beschütze Satoko immer und verhinderte die Schläge die ihre Schwester bekam, in Kauf. Shion war völlig von Satoko genervt und brachte sie aus Rache um. Etwas später fing Shion an, Satoko zu lieben und bauten eine schwesterliche Beziehung zu einander auf. In ihrer Vergangenheit verhaltete Satoko sich dennoch immer hien noch liebevoll, aber seit dem sie stärker geworden ist, hält sie sich in der Regel, lieblos und schadenfreudig. Rika Furude Rika Furude wird als ziemlich zimperlich beigetragen, desen ist sie die Reinkaranation von Oyashiro und wird daher auch respektiert. In der ersten Staffel wird sie als größerer Nebencharakter dargestellt, doch später entpuppt sie sich als die Hauptfigur der Serie. Trotz ihrer jüngeren Alters, scheint sie sehr weise zu sein. Da es immer neue Welt gibt die ihr zu kommen und es verhindern kann, schafft sie es schnell, denn sie ist sehr ehrgeizig. Zu ihrer Intelligenz kommt es dazu, dass sie das Schicksal anderen vorhersehen kann. Sie und Hanyuu haben eine enge Beziehung zu einander. Wenn Rika jedes mal stirbt, lässt Hanyuus Kraft sie wieder in Erwachen. Wie es dazu kommt, ist Rika schon über 100 Jahre verstorben und kann danach wieder immer weiter leben. Es wird bekannt gegeben, dass Rika schon öfters das Wort "Schicksal" sagt. In Wirklichkeit weiß keiner, was mit den Welten vorgeht, da sie sich immer verändern, was zu Rika und Hanyuu zu ihrem Geheimnissen lüften. Sie scheint zu den jüngsten und kleinsten Mion Sonozaki Club zu gehören und teilweise wie liebevoll, mädchenhaft und süß sie sich verhält, ist ihre beste Freundinn Satoko Houjou viele Male all zu reifer, erwachsener, aber dennoch liebloser und schadenfreudig. Da Rika eine sanfte Haltung hat, besitzt sie wie die meisten Charakteren, eine "dunkle Seite", wobei sie oft als "unberechenbar" dargestellt wird. Doch in dieser Persöhnlichkeit kann man ihre Intelligenz schnell erkennen und ist all zu reifer und erwachsener, als in der anderen Seite "Higurashi". Denn wenn sie sich so ernsthaft und eigenwillig verhält, hat sie die reifste und erwachsenste Persöhnlichkeit "Higurashi". Hanyuu Furude Hanyuu Furude ist in Wahrheit eine geisterhafte Existenz, die mit Rika Furude verbunden ist. Sie verfügt über die geheimnisvolle Kraft, den linearen Verlauf der Zeit zu manipulieren. Die Bindung zwischen ihr und Rika besteht nicht nur auf spiritueller Ebene, sondern auch zum Teil auf der körperlichen, da Hanyuu die gleichen Sinneseindrücke wie Rika erfährt. Wenn sie sich streiten, neigt Rika dazu, Hanyuu zu bestrafen, indem sie größere Mengen Alkohol zu sich nimmt, was Hanyuu auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann (da sie die Wirkung des Alkohols selbst genauso spürt, während Rika dies wenig auszumachen scheint). Rika kann sie schon ihr ganzes Leben wahrnehmen, für andere sichtbar hat sich Hanyuu aber erst kürzlich erstmals manifestiert. Paradoxerweise scheint sich keiner an den hornartigen Auswüchsen zu stören, die an Hanyuus Kopf zu sehen sind und ziemlich deutlich zeigen, dass sie nicht ganz menschlich ist. Möglicherweise kann diese Hörner nicht jeder sehen. Wichtige Nebenrollen Diese Figuren sind gerade nicht die wichtigsten Figuren, aber besitzten ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle der gesamten Serie. Satoshi Houjou Satoshi Houjou ist der ältere Bruder von Satoko Houjou und stellt für sie einen unverzichtbaren Bezugspunkt und festen halt in ihrem Leben dar. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Satoshi aus ihrem Elternhaus verschwand, fühlt sich Satoko daher schutzlos und lebt in ständiger Angst, auch wenn sie versucht sich das nach außen nicht anmerken zu lassen.Satoshi hat gegenüber seiner kleinen Schwester einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt und würde gegenüber jedem, der es wagt ihr etwas zuleide zu tun, bis zum Äußersten gehen. Im Grunde ist er aber ein friedfertiger Mensch, so dass er es vorzieht, lieber Leiden auf sich zu nehmen und anstelle von Satoko zu erdulden, als Gewalt anzuwenden. Er weist einige charakterliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Keiichi Maebara auf, was auch erklärt, warum Satoko sich mit diesem auf Anhieb gut versteht. Jirou Tomitake Jirou Tomitake ist ein Fotograf, der regelmäßig das Dorf Hinamizawa besucht, um dort neue Landschaftsbilder und speziell Bilder von Vögeln zu schießen. Auch das jährliche Watanagashi-Festival weckt sein Interesse. Durch ihn wird Keiichi das erste Mal auf die dunkle Seite von Hinamizawa aufmerksam. Er scheint mit Miyo befreundet/liiert zu sein. Miyo Takano Miyo Takano arbeitet als Krankenschwester an der Irie-Klinik unter der Leitung von Kyousuke Irie. Sie erscheint sehr freundlich, sanftmütig und umgänglich, zeigt aber ein gesteigertes Interesse an allem, was mit Hinamizawas Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Kein Wunder, dass man sie oft mit Jirou Tomitake zusammen sieht, einem Fotografen, der genau wie sie nicht aus dem Ort stammt und ebenfalls in der Vergangenheit des Dorfes herum schnüffelt. Trotz unverhohlener Drohungen betrachtet Miyo ihre Recherchen offenbar nicht als Gefahr für sie selbst und erweckt gelegentlich den Eindruck, sie halte dies alles für spannende Gespenstergeschichten. Sie lässt sich auch keine Gelegenheit entgehen, mehr zu erfahren, besonders wenn es sich um Oyashiro-sama und die Legende über seinen Fluch dreht, die eine große Faszination auf sie auszuüben scheint. Im Gegensatz zum enthusiastischen, offenen Jirou ist ihr Charakter allerdings ziemlich undurchsichtig und ihre eigentlichen Motive liegen im Dunkeln. Irie Kyosuke Kyousuke Irie leitet die Klinik des kleinen Dorfes Hinamizawa. Sowohl seinem Beruf als auch seinen Hobbies geht er voller Enthusiasmus nach und ist ein überaus freundlicher und lebenslustiger Mensch. Die Krankengeschichte eines jeden Einwohners kennt er genau, privat trainiert er einerseits die lokale Baseballmannschaft, die Fighters; seine zweite große Leidenschaft ist eine deutliche Vorliebe für Cosplay und Lolis, was er auch überhaupt nicht verbirgt, wobei diese bei ihm eher erheiternde Ausmaße annimmt. Nichts desto trotz halten ihn die Dorfbewohner mehrheitlich für einen Sonderling und auch seine aufopferungsvolle Fürsorge für Satoko Houjou wird nicht respektiert, sondern vielmehr misstrauisch beäugt (zum Teil hängt dies auch mit dem Ruf der Houjou-Familie zusammen). Ungeachtet seines betont unbedrohlichen und harmlosen Auftretens scheint er über die Ereignisse in Hinamizawa aber Hintergrundinformationen zu besitzen, von denen sonst keiner weiß. Chie Rumiko Chie Rumiko als Klassenlehrerin hat stets ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme und Sorgen ihrer Schüler. Sie ist eine sehr nette junge Frau, kann aber auch streng sein, wenn es angebracht ist und bewältigt die durchaus nicht einfache Aufgabe, die verschiedenen Altersklassen in der kleinen Schule des ländlichen Hinamizawa gleichzeitig zu unterrichten, mit Bravour. Nebenrollen Dies sind Figuren, die gerade den Besitz für eine wichtige Rolle nicht wirklich besitzten. Kasai Tatsuyoshi Kasai Tatsuyoshi '''ist Shion Sonozakis Leibwächer bzw. Bodyguard und passt rund um die Uhr auf sie auf. Er ist in der Regel immer in der Nähe, wenn sie ihn zur Unterstützung in schwierigen Situationen ruft. Kasai wirkt ziemlich bedrohlich bzw. böswillig, aber ist stets liebevoll zu den Leuten, die er besonders kennt. Mamoru Akasaka '''Mamoru Akasaka ist der Ehemann von Yukie und der Vater von Miyuki. Er ist ein junger Polizei Ermittler von Tokyo, der aufgrund seiner Arbeit nach Hinamizawa geschickt wurde.